Contact centers are staffed by agents that facilitate various transactions with customers. By way of example, a customer may contact a contact center by phone, with the phone call being routed to an agent for handling. After the phone call is routed to the agent, the agent and customer can interact to facilitate a transaction. For instance, the customer may express a desire to purchase a product that is being offered for sale. Notably, various forms of information, such as product name and price, typically are communicated during this interaction. More importantly, however, more sensitive information also is communicated. In particular, personal information related to the customer, such as name and address, could be communicated. In addition, the customer's social security number and/or credit card numbers also could be communicated.